Chaos Control
is a phenomenon that appears in Sonic X. It is a phenomenon that allows the user to warp time and space using the mystical powers of the Chaos Emeralds. Description Chaos Control is an ability that allows the user to manipulate or warp the fabric of space and time using chaos energy. The power of Chaos Control is enhanced with each Chaos Emerald added to its usage, until reaching full power with all seven, meaning that the more Chaos Emeralds that are used in the process, the greater is the extent that the user can warp space and time. Furthermore, because the power of the Chaos Emeralds can be harnessed without a physical connection to a Chaos Emerald, users only need to be within an unknown proximity to one to use Chaos Control. However, using Chaos Control alone is very dangerous and consumes a lot of energy from the user. Chaos Control can only be initiated by using a Chaos Emerald. It was originally believed that all seven Chaos Emeralds were needed for Chaos Control, but Shadow proved only one was needed.http://www.4kids.tv/show/sonic-x/characters'Sonic': He can use Chaos Control with just one Chaos Emerald?! (Sonic X episode 34, "Shadow Knows") Chaosbot was able to circumvent this by using its own chaos energy to initiate Chaos Control.''Sonic X'' #29, "Green-eyed Monster Part 2" If all seven Chaos Emeralds are brought together without proper acclimation to each other, a large-scale Chaos Control can occur which will warp entire areas into another dimension. However, as demonstrated by Christopher Thorndyke and Dr. Eggman's dimension-traveling devices, it is possible to artificially induce Chaos Control with specialized machinery. Space manipulation .]] Chaos Control is foremost associated with its ability to manipulate space, which is usually used to create warps that teleport the user instantaneously from one place to another. The user of Chaos Control can also bring others with them when warping, or warp objects to other locations without going with them, though varying amounts of energy is required depending on the extent of the warp. With all the seven Chaos Emeralds, the user can use Chaos Control to its full extend, which can teleport things as large as the Space Colony ARK, scatter objects across an entire galaxy and allow travel between dimensions. Time manipulation frozen in time by Chaos Control.]] The secondary use of Chaos Control is its ability to manipulate time. When using Chaos Control for this purpose with just one Chaos Emerald, the user can stop time for a short while, though this time limit can be extended by using more Chaos Emeralds. The user can also exclude anyone not to be caught within this ability. History Anime New World Saga .]] During a skirmish between Sonic the Hedgehog and Dr. Eggman, a large-scale Chaos Control was incurred when Sonic tricked one of Eggman's robots to shoot Eggman's Energy Amplifier where the seven Chaos Emeralds were stored. This incident transported several of the inhabitants on Sonic's world to Earth along with the Chaos Emeralds. Chaos Emerald Saga Another large-scale Chaos Control occurred when Sonic became Super Sonic and defeated the E-99 Eggsterminator. However, rather than sending Sonic and his friends back home, it warped Angel Island and Mystic Ruins from Sonic's world to earth. Shadow Saga The first usage of Chaos Control with a single Chaos Emerald was demonstrated by Shadow which he used to defeat Sonic. When stealing more Chaos Emeralds from Prison Island, Shadow used Chaos Control to teleport Chris and Rouge to the Space Colony ARK. As the Space Colony ARK's collision course with Earth was halted, the Bio Lizard used Chaos Control to teleport itself to the outside of the Space Colony ARK and become Final Lizard. After the battle with Final Lizard, Super Sonic and Super Shadow used a massive Chaos Control to teleported the ARK back into orbit. Metarex Saga When the Metarex leader Dark Oak was poised to take the Chaos Emeralds from Super Sonic, Sonic used Chaos Control to scatter the Emeralds to the far corners of the galaxy to keep them out of Dark Oak's reach. During the encounter with the Scarship, Shadow used Chaos Control to freeze time which helped the crew on the Blue Typhoon push the Scarship away. In the final battle with Dark Oak, Super Sonic and Super Shadow prepared to use Chaos Control to teleport Dark Oak's Planet Egg to another location before it could explode. This move was very dangerous however, so Shadow knocked out Sonic and did Chaos Control himself. Trivia *In the English dub of Sonic X, Chaos Control is used incorrectly as the name of Eggman's base. In the first episode, when Chaos Control transports the entire cast to earth, Amy asks Knuckles "What is that?" and Knuckles replies "It used to be Chaos Control." This may be due to the fact that the writers of 4Kids Entertainment knew nothing about the Sonic franchise during that time. See also *Chaos Control (disambiguation) References Category:Chaos powers Category:Moves